Until Death Does Us Part
by lia-finn
Summary: Reflections of a life and a love lost. JS DJ
1. Daniel

Title: Until Death Us Does Part

Author: Lia

Rating: T

Classification: Romance, angst

Pairing: Daniel/Janet, Jack/Sam, Cassandra/OC

Spoilers: Yes. Singularity, Into the Line of Fire, Rite of Passage, Heroes II

Summary: Reflections of a life and a love lost.

Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author´s Note: Thank you Pat for beta and all the help with this. You make me better. This first chapter is Daniel/Janet, but you Jack/Sam shippers, don´t give up on me just yet, there will be more of them, if you want that is. Feedback is much wanted and appreciated. Enjoy the story!

_Daniel_

-----------

Still, after months, his sleep was filled with nightmares and he couldn´t find the rest his body and mind desperately craved. And he was tired, but still, he didn´t want to close his eyes. Each night he would sit on the couch in the darkness, leaning against the soft cushions and staring into the nothingness, the silence around him comforting, and yet at the same time he hated it. Once the house had been filled with her voice, and he missed it. He missed her.

He had lost those he loved before. The familiar pain of lost filled his heart once again and he hated the world for being unfair. Didn´t he deserve at least some happiness? He had found it with her, and she had been taken away cruelly, without a warning. Like the others whom he had loved.

Most of her things were packed away, but this was still the house he had spent so much time with her. Cassandra had moved away, having not been able to live alone in the house that reminded her every second of her mother who no longer was there. But he sat in the dark living room, night after night, thinking about her and what it could have been. And as the first rays of the morning sun slowly lit the room, he woke from his nightmare and returned to base. It was how he lived. Day after day.

He wasn´t sure when or how it had all started. He just knew that he had fallen in love with her, and she had loved him back with the same fiery passion.

Maybe it was one of those times he had been lying in the infirmary, again, wounded, and she had taken care of him. Jack of course would have never used the word 'taken care' if you would ask him; she only poked and probed and threatened with her big needles when it came to him.

But to Daniel, the gentle touch of her hands, comforting words leaving her lips as she assured him that everything would be fine again were enough. He trusted her, never doubting her words.

He took to spending more time at the infirmary without a medical reason. Leaning against the doorframe and simply watching her. She would feel his presence and a soft smile played on her lips before she lifted her eyes up to meet his. And he had loved those moments.

Sometimes she had strolled in to his office, bringing him a cup of coffee, using it as an excuse to get him away from his work every now and then. And he had loved it, how she took care of him. And as the time passed, she didn´t need the excuses to come and interrupt his work; he gladly pulled her into his arms when he had a chance.

Their first date actually hadn´t been a date. He had asked her out, to have a dinner with him, and she had said yes. He had known Cassie would be spending the night out at her friend´s when he had came to pick her up, but he really hadn´t planned to pull her into a passionate kiss when she had invited him in so she could get ready to leave.

But she had pushed the door closed, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as deeply, and they had ended up in her bedroom, the reservation all forgotten.

And in the next morning, he had woken up his arms around her, her naked body pressed against him. He had lay still, watching her as she slept for a moment before he felt her awaken. And he had loved her all over again, pleasing her over and over again before finally collapsing on her himself, tired, sated and happy.

He could almost feel her hands on him again, touching him, loving him the way only she knew he liked to be touched. Tears rolled down on his cheek, but he never noticed them.

That morning they had stayed in bed late, listening the light rain drumming against the window. Only hours later, the voice of Cassandra as she called her mother from the kitchen, informing her that she had come home, made him leap out from the bed and search for his clothes. And she fought against the smile as she watched him getting dressed.

She had wrapped a sheet around her body, leaning up against her elbows. And he had turned to glare at her, then leaned down to kiss her, still half dressed, shirt unbuttoned, short hair messy from the wild night. And she found it incredibly sexy. She whispered it to him, and he pulled back, smiling smugly, and she laughed softly before pulling him for another kiss.

The soft knock from the door made them pull apart and he knew there was no way out now. Cassie rolled her eyes as she saw them, but said nothing. But as she closed the door, he could see her grinning, and he felt better.

And he turned to look at the woman he had spent the most passionate night of his life with, and she was smiling, her eyes filled with love and he leaned to kiss her again. And only Cassie´s shout from the kitchen that breakfast was ready and that she wasn´t going to let them stay in bed all day made them pull apart, and she giggled against his lips. And god how he loved that sound.

After that day, he couldn´t get enough of her.

That made her work hard at times. He knew she hated every time they went into a mission. He never said goodbyes to her, just kissed her softly before leaving the infirmary and joining rest of the team to step through the gate.

After returning from their missions, most of the times unharmed, but sometimes bleeding and hurt, she breathed out a long sigh of relief.

He sat on the bed, the cut in his arm bleeding slightly. She tried not to look at him as she wiped away the blood and bandaged the wound. He let his undamaged arm sneak around her waist and pulled her close against his shirtless chest.

"Daniel." Her voice was filled with emotions, like it always was when she said his name out loud.

He nodded smiling, understanding and yet ignoring her. She glared at him and he grinned. She stood between his legs, his fingers finding away under her shirt, caressing the bare skin of her back softly. And she gave up and leaned down to touch his lips with her own.

A polite cough coming from behind the closed curtain made them pull apart, and he grinned again as she stepped away and straightened her shirt. And he was still grinning as she pulled the curtain aside to see what on earth Jack O´Neill could want. He wanted nothing, and shrugged at her frown, hands deep in his pockets, and then, he asked for Carter, who was still waiting for her own check-up.

It was Christmas when he proposed her. He had talked with Cassie first, as asking for her permission to marry her mother. The teenager had jumped from her seat and thrown her arms around the man she had loved like a father since the first day. He took that as a yes.

It was late already, the snow falling from the dark sky, the temperature dropping for the night, but they didn´t notice. They sat alone in front of the fire, his arm around her, her head resting against his shoulder.

He gave her the small velvet box, and she opened it with a trembling hands. His question was soft, his voice loving and she felt tears escaping from her eyes. And he smiled, lifting his hands on her face, wiping the falling tears away from his thumb. She nodded, laughed softly through her tears. Of course she would marry him.

He hugged her close, kissing her tear-stained face, before pulling away enough to slid the ring in her finger. Cassie ran into the room in her pajamas, flopping down on to the couch between to the two people he loved the most and turned to hug her mother and then Daniel.

"I waited and waited and almost fell asleep against the door. What took you so long?" She teased him, then rolled her eyes as the two adults shared a soft kiss.

Only months after that night, she had died in his arms in the middle of the battlefield, after saving the life of the man who lay wounded on the ground in front of them.

And now he was sitting at the house that once had been theirs, sitting alone, crying. They had talked about children, their future together, and now all that had taken away. He had nothing left.

When Cassie had softly asked him if it would be alright if she would stay with Sam for a while before leaving to college, he had been relieved, and he hated himself for that. But she reminded too much of the woman he had loved more than the life itself, and he knew he lacked the capacity to comfort her when she cried, he was too lost himself.

The sun was rising, and he barely realized that he hadn´t slept that night at all. He held the ring she had once wore between his fingers, the diamond catching the rays of the sun and sparkled in the light.

She had wanted to get married in the warm summer day. The day had been set, the white, simple dress was bought and now packed away, but he had seen it. Never on her, but hanging in her closet, ready for the day that now would never come.

He sighed, and stood up. He was already late from the morning meeting, and knew that there would be a familiar car soon parked in front of the house. Like it had been so many times before. Jack O´Neill would sit in his car, waiting for him until he was ready. And he closed the front door behind him, inhaling deep the warm morning air, and walked slowly to the waiting car.

This was the day that would have been their wedding day.

End


	2. Sam

Sam

-----------

It had been like a bad dream. A nightmare.

She had watched him take the hit, falling on the ground, and in the few seconds that had passed before she had reached his side, she had thought he was dead. The pulse beat under her trembling fingers was weak, but it was there. He was alive.

It had all gone wrong, so horribly wrong. They were falling back, losing the battle, and in the middle of everything, she felt her earpiece falling. So she never heard Daniel´s horrified, tearful words.

"Fraiser´s been hit... I need a medic..."

Janet had died. Without a warning she had lost her best friend in that fight. Daniel lost the woman he had loved, and Cassandra a mother, for the second time in her life.

Life was so unfair to them.

The man she loved more than the life itself had made it. His wounds slowly healing, leaving new scars in his body, nightmares keeping him awake at nights. But he had survived. And she had waited until he had been released and then gone to him, to tell him that she had been so afraid. That she loved him more than anything and that she wanted him. Only him. That no longer she was afraid of losing her job. Afraid to love. He was more important.

But the words refused to leave her lips. And still he knew. Her voice was trembling when she told him that she was glad he was okay. And he nodded, understanding. Still, after everything that had happened, they couldn´t say the words. No longer because of the fear for their positions, but because death itself had taken so much, had came so close that they were afraid of losing each other.

"Come here." He said and she stepped into his arms, tears now rolling down on her face.

He felt good. Safe. And she never wanted him to step away. She never wanted to be alone again. His strong arms around her, his face buried against her neck, his warm breathing comforting her, he felt right.

After the memorial service she watched Cassie standing alone, arms wrapped around herself as if to keep the cold away. But it wasn´t cold in the gate room.

She felt his presence before he touched her, but she still jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He was standing behind her, a hand running from her shoulder down along her arm until their fingers were touching, and he leaned to murmur an apology for scaring her in her ear.

He made her feel better. Always had. She glanced sadly at Cassie who was surrounded by those people who cared for her, and yet so alone.

"Let´s go home, Sam." He said softly, the sound of her name coming from his lips sending shivers down through her body.

She looked at Cassie again, and he understood what she thought.

"We all go. Cassie, Teal´c, Daniel, you and me."

He let go of her hand and she felt alone without him. She wrapped her arm around Cassie and they walked out from the room, Cassie glancing back only once, her eyes sad as she looked at the gate. She hated that gate.

-----------

Months before.

It was cold.

She sat close by the fire, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The moon was hiding behind the dark clouds, making the night look even more miserable. The planet around her was quiet, like it had been since they had arrived. Her P-90 was resting on her lap, loaded, ready. Just in case.

A little farther, not too far from the warmth of the fire though, lie her two best friends, together, to stay warm, but mostly because he wanted to have her close. They were talking, arguing, quietly.

"You have to be careful." Janet´s voice was worried, almost pleading.

Daniel´s words were soft, assuring, promising. He would be more careful, for her. It was an easy promise to make, he loved her.

Earlier that day he had been hurt. His own fault, and nothing too serious, but enough to worry Janet who had been with them in the mission. She wasn´t often with them, hardly ever, but findings from the deserted planet had been too interesting to for her to pass up.

The cold wind made Sam Carter sigh and wrap the blanket more tightly around her. God, she hated the cold night watches. A dark figure behind her moved closer, and she smiled tiredly as Teal´c sat next to her.

"Can´t sleep?" She asked, not expecting an answer from the jaffa who didn´t need sleep like the humans did. She still asked, every time when he released her from her watch a little earlier.

With a quiet thank you she let him take her place. Some other night she would have sat with him till the end of her watch. But not that night. The warmth of the heavy sleeping bag brought some comfort, but she was still cold.

She barely heard him moving behind her, but she still felt his presence before his strong arms wrapped around her. To share body heat, he whispered and she chuckled. His breathing was warm against her cheek when he spoke.

She felt better. She always did with him.

It was silent, the only sound coming from the fire as the wet wood burned in the darkness. She couldn´t see his face, they were lying on their sides, her back against his chest. So she turned, turned to face him, burying her face on his chest. He rested his chin against her head, sighing softly, happily.

Her voice was quiet, words mumbled against the sleeping bag when she told him that she loved him. It was never for him to hear, but she needed to say the words out loud. He did the same. She knew. They both did.

They blamed for situations. The tiredness. The cold or the heat. The close death situations and fear. Something, whatever was there at that moment. And they never talked about it.

That night, before she fell asleep, she thought about Daniel and Janet. They had it all. The love, the life, the future together. It was easy with them. All they had to do was to love. And they did.

-----------

Days turned to weeks, weeks slowly to months. And suddenly, it was summer, and she realized she had missed the spring. Months passed without her noticing. She sat in her lab, the darkness comforting, silence keeping her company. She was tired. Exhausted.

She knew he was standing close, she always knew. And she wanted to tell him that she was okay. His words were soft when he told her that she should go home, to get some rest, eat, anything but staying there, and she turned to look at him.

"You should too." She said softly, then added "Sir." Because it belonged there.

He nodded. He understood. And she broke off the eye contact. She would go home, later, when she was finished. "Now, Carter." He said, and she knew she would never win that battle. She nodded, and quietly, as he watched, she started to gather her things, only to be stopped by his hand on hers.

He shook his head, and she gave up. His hand lingered on hers longer than intended. She raised her eyes from their hands to look at him, and the longing look in his eyes made her want to cry. God, life was so unfair to them.

Jack. The word died on her lips. And god how she wanted to say it to him. Their relationship was so complicated. They loved, and yet they were forced to be apart. She hated the world, she hated the military. She loved him.

She took one small step to him, risking everything, breaking the rules she had been taught to follow. She kissed him. And he kissed her back.

For the longest moment they were standing in the cover of the darkness, kissing, before the need of air finally forced them apart. And only now, when she was stepping away, his arms wrapped around her and kept her close to him. She leaned against his chest, her eyes falling close. She was still tired.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked him to come home with her. He said nothing, but his arms tightening around her told her enough and she smiled.

The final step had been taken.

-----------

And the next morning, very early, when the first rays of the rising morning sun peaked through the curtains into her bedroom, he left her bed and sneaked out into the dawn. And she listened him to go, and smiled.

He was at the base when she arrived, waiting for her, holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"You´re late." He told her.

She smiled in reply, ignored him and took the offered coffee. She was never late.

He watched her for a moment, silently, just watching as she moved around her lab. She walked to him, close, but not touching, and she reached for his hand, her fingers entwining with his for a brief moment. She lifted her eyes when she saw a figure behind him and a soft smile crossed her lips as she let his hand go.

Teal´c.

The jaffa stood by the door, nodding his head, almost as approving something that wasn´t supposed to be. And yet it was. Love was there.

Minutes passed, but they waited. For someone who would not come. They understood. Daniel needed time. And like so many days before, she watched as

Jack left, and she would follow Teal´c into the morning meeting where General Hammond would nod his head, he would too understand, and they would wait again.

But that morning was different. Her feelings were mixed with sorrow and happiness. Life was so unfair to them. She now had what she had wanted, dared to hope. And the same time, in one day months ago, Daniel had been left alone, without a woman he had loved more than the life itself.

So unfair.

She sighed, fighting against the tears that burned in her eyes. Daniel and Janet. Who should have deserved everything. Today, when it was sunny and warm, dreams that should have come true to them, never would.

This was the day that would have been their wedding day.

-----------

If you the time to review, I´d appreciate it. Thanks. Tell me what you think. I´ll have a few more chapters in my mind...


	3. Cassandra

Thank you debcole, Nighshae, Shippy Angel, sqater926, Angela and Questionablelight for your kind reviews.

Please remember, English is not my first language.

_----------- _

_Cassandra_

-----------

She knew, of course, that she wasn´t like the other children. As a child, she had thought herself as a Superman, or a Supergirl, with a red and blue tights and a cape her mom had made her. Like Clark Kent, she was from another planet too. She didn´t have any cool super powers, she didn´t know how to fly, and it wasn´t because of the lack of practice. She had tried. Much to her mother´s horror.

When she had been very young, she had lost her family, had seen them die a horrible death. And she had been left all by herself hiding in the bushes from the strangers who had came through the gate, watching them frightened, and yet curious. And they had found her. And they had taken her away from the place she had called home.

It took a long time before she could feel happy again. She felt guilty. Not quite understanding everything that had happened. And she missed her mother. So much. Her nightmares woke up Janet, who always came to her, night after night, and comforted her, held her as she cried. And slowly she started to feel better.

She lived in a nice, big house with Janet who had adopted her, taken her to become a part of her life, and loved her like a mother loved her daughter. There was also a puppy in their family, who she called Puppy, because at that moment she didn´t know anything about the dogs or any other pets or their names. She loved the dog, and the dog loved her. That she knew.

Slowly she started to forget her family that she had once lost. She forgot how they looked, she forgot their voices, and she felt guilty for that. One sunny morning, Janet drove her over the small pond where they sat on the soft grass, watching the water, feeding the ducks, and there Janet told her that her mother would always be with her. Be in her heart. And for a long time they sat there, until Cassie felt better.

-----------

Even though she loved school, learned quickly and had lots of friends there, she still loved the weekends best. To her it meant the time would be spent with the people she loved the most. They often had picnics at the park or their backyard, went to barbeque at Jack´s and of course there was the chess games with Sam.

She remembered her first birthday party on Earth. It was Saturday, warm and sunny, and much to her delight, there were presents for her. The practical presents she had gotten from her mom and Sam, board games and books and some clothing soon forgotten when she opened the big box she had gotten from Jack and Teal´c.

"Roller skates?" She read from the box and then looked up to her uncles, like she had started to call them.

Jack O´Neill ignored the look from the girl´s mother, he knew that she was worried, of course she would be, and kneeled down next to Cassie. The little girl beamed at him as he helped the skates on her and helped her up.

"Not inside the house, Colonel!" Janet said. "And she goes no where without..."

Teal´c offered the girl a bright pink helmet and kneepads. Janet sighed, but a smile crept on her lips as she watched her daughter. She was so happy.

Outside, Cassie held Jack´s hand as she slowly started to learn how to use the skates. She was laughing, looking up to her mother who was standing by the door with Sam, holding a cup of coffee in her hand, waiving at her daughter. "Be careful, honey." She called quietly, mostly to herself.

Cassie let go of Jack´s hand and was soon skating back and forth between the three men on the road, laughing, waiving to her mom and Sam. She was having such a good time.

And then, she fell down. An arm breaking, her skin scratching.

"Mommy!" The cry came out from her lips so naturally. But it was Daniel who reached her first, being the closest. And Cassie looked up to him, tears falling down on her cheeks, the pain washing over her every time she moved her hand.

"Don´t move, sweetheart." Daniel kneeled down, not sure what to do.

"It hurts, daddy." The little girl cried, and Daniel´s heart broke.

Janet was there only a few seconds later, her medical training kicking in, pushing aside the mother´s role. She was taken to the base, it was easier that way. No questions being asked like it would in the hospital. Daniel carried Cassie in the infirmary and placed her gently on the bed. "You´re very brave." He said softly, brushing back a lock of hair from her face.

Later, an arm in the white cast, pain almost forgotten, she lay on the big bed and watched her mother talking with the other doctor of the base. She couldn´t hear what they were saying, but she trusted her mother. Everything would be fine. And besides, she thought the cast was cool. And some weeks later, when she got the cast away, she put the roller skates back on and grinned at her mother. "I won´t fall again." She promised smiling. " And I´ll be _really, really_ careful."

-----------

It was raining that one morning. She had spent the night over her best friend´s house. Not so much playing like they had some years ago, but talking about boys and reading teen magazines. She was almost fifteen years old. She placed her wet jacket on the kitchen chair, like she always did, and her back bag on the floor. It was quiet in the house, only a light rain tapping against the windows.

She kneeled down to scratch her dog behind his ear, and called out for her mother. "Mom! I´m home!" Not getting a reply, she shrugged her shoulders and made her way upstairs. The dog jogged after her, excited to have her back home.

"Mom?" She knocked softly on the bedroom door before pushing it open.

What she saw, wasn´t a really surprise.

Daniel was sitting on the bed, and looking guilty about whatever she was about to accuse him about. She rolled her eyes and closed the door without saying a word. But she was grinning. It was after all what she had hoped. To have her mom and dad together. She went back into the kitchen, unable to wipe the silly grin from her face. After feeding the dog, she started to make breakfast for the three of them.

"Mom! Daniel! Breakfast´s ready!" She called some time later. And after a few minutes she sighed. "Mom! There´s no way you´re going to stay there all day, come on!" She giggled a little to herself as she listened them coming down into the kitchen.

It was just before Christmas when Daniel took her to Christmas shopping. After some hours and many gifts later they were sitting in a small cafe. He was a little uncomfortable, and after a long silent minute, he finally got to ask that if it would be okay if he would ask Janet to marry him.

"Oh my god!" Cassie screamed delighted and jumped up from her seat and reached to hug him. "Of course. Oh my god. I can´t believe it. I can´t believe you asked for my permission. This is gonna be so great!" She was still hugging him, so overjoyed and so happy.

People of the cafe smiled at the young woman´s outburst and Daniel sighed relieved. It wasn´t that he thought she might object. He had just been nervous.

It was snowing in Christmas Eve. They all sat in the living room, talking, laughing, admiring the Christmas tree Cassie had decorated, like she had done since her first Christmas, and most importantly, the were simply enjoying each other´s company, the peace and silence. Her mother sat on the couch with Daniel, his arm around her shoulder. They looked happy. Sam was sitting on the other couch next to Jack, close but not touching. Teal´c sat on the other side of the couch, and she was sitting on the floor, close to the fire, the dog lying next to her.

Sam was yawing. It was late already and Jack patted her knee softly, telling that it was time to go home, and he was her ride. Cassie smiled. There was so much caring between the two of them.

She left her mother and Daniel alone, saying she was going to bed too. She changed for her pajamas and pulled her long hair into a ponytail before tiptoeing to the door and trying to listen what was said in the living room. She waited. And waited a few minutes more. What was taking so long? Then she heard it. "Yes, of course I will marry you." And a grin crept on her lips. She left her room and ran back into the living room, flopping down on the couch between them, hugging them both.

"I waited and waited and almost fell asleep against the door. What took you so long?" She grinned at Daniel.

-----------

Her first crush had been Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon. Of course. She was a teenager, and he was a good looking man in a uniform. And they met at the base every now and then. Paul Davis always being nice and polite to her. Her second crush had been, no one other than Jonas Quinn. She had never thought Jonas like the rest of the SG-1 at first, as Daniel´s replacement. She had seen her mother being crushed, devastated after Daniel´s death, but she had never blamed Jonas.

Their house was always filled with teenage girls, just to sit and stare Jonas when ever he was there. Much to her mother and Sam´s amusements. And very much to Jack´s annoyance. Jonas, of course, didn´t realize. Cassie, and many of her friends broke their young hearts when Janet kindly told them that Jonas was seeing a pretty lieutenant from the base. Oh, well, there were other boys.

Then, Daniel had come back to them, and Jonas left back home. She had been really happy to see Daniel again, not quite understanding though that he was back and alive.

That had always been one thing she had hated. Things were kept from her. There had been days when someone from the SGC had picked her from the school to get her to the mountain to be send through the gate safe to the alpha site or where ever. And she hardly found out what had happened.

That´s why, when she saw Sam standing in the doorway of her classroom in that one day, her heart stopped. "Sam?" She whispered, now more afraid she had ever been in her life. Sam Carter had been crying. She had been worried and crushed over something terrible that must have happened. To Jack? Daniel? Mom? The teacher´s words were silent to her, she just stared her aunt.

"Mom?"

"Come with me, sweetheart." Sam said, her voice thick with emotions. What else she could say?

The rest was blur. Sam explained the best she could to her in the car, fighting against the tears so she would be strong for Cassie. They arrived to the base, and she saw the pity, apologizing and sad looks from the people when they walked passed. She was escorted to the room she had used when ever she was staying at the base. Her own room. She had an own room at the secret base of Cheyenne Mountain. Stupid things were on her mind, working to protect her from the horrible truth.

She sat on the bed saying nothing. "I..." She started, not sure what she wanted to say.

Sam sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her, and it brought back memories from many years ago. Same room. The childish drawings and other stuff changed to more mature. But it was still her room. They sat in silence for the longest time.

The knock from the door made her jump. General Hammond stepped in, Major Davis following. Sam left, and secretly Cassie was glad. She knew she was going to check on Jack, good, and she was left with uncle George. "I can´t tell you how sorry I am for your loss..." The words came from Paul, and Cassie offered him a small, sad smile. He had been kind to come to see her.

Then she turned to look at George, and the tears she had been fighting against run now freely down on her cheeks. Strong arms of the old general wrapped around her and he held her as she cried heart-breaking for the loss of her mother.

The memorial service had been beautiful. But she hardly remembered anything of it. Afterwards she stood alone in the gate room, staring the Stargate. She hated it. It had taken away from her her mother. She knew Sam and the others were watching her. Worried about her. They cared, and she still felt so alone.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Jack approaching Sam, how they were standing close, talking so quietly. She turned her eyes away. She wanted Daniel. And yet she knew he was the last person who could help her, and who she could help. There was no comfort from the other to the other. They were too lost.

She felt Sam wrapping her arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the gate room. Glancing back once, she knew she would never want to see the gate ever again.

How wrong she had been then. Little did she know what the future had planned for her.

-----------

Days turned to weeks, and she had moved in to live with Sam. College was starting soon and in a way, she was happy to get away. She had missed most of the spring and suddenly it was summer. She was sitting on the back yard of Sam´s house, her house now too, letting the sun warm her face. Sam wasn´t home, she hardly ever was anymore. But to Cassie, it was just fine.

They were all still suffering, Daniel the most. Teal´c had told her about him, told how he sat in the house in his thoughts. Teal´c had been supportive, more than any one else. Jonas had been there too. Right after the memorial service, he had come to see her and spend the day with her, talking and remembering about her mother, whom he too had learned to love. She had felt better after that day.

She had heard Jack and Sam coming home late last night. She had been awake. And she had smiled in the darkness. Maybe they had finally taken the first step. Early in the morning, before the sun had been up, she had listened him to leave the house. And when she had come into the kitchen, where Sam had been reading a paper, she had given her aunt a knowing smile. No words were needed. And Cassie had been really happy for them. They deserved it all.

"Hey you." Came a soft voice from behind her and she spun around. There was Dominique. They were still kind of dating. He had been a great support as well. He sat next to her but said nothing. He knew.

It was a beautiful and warm summer day. Sun was shining from the clear blue sky, birds were singing. The light breeze danced around them. It would have been a perfect day for a wedding.

But the destiny, or maybe a God, had had different plans for them. She had lost a mother, for the second time in her short life. But she would never forget her. She would always be with her. Be in her heart.

Daniel had lost a woman he had loved.

And this day...

This was the day that would have been their wedding day.

-----------

Hope you liked it. Review if you have the time.

I had to write Davis in this story, and mention Jonas, because I really like their characters. More to come...


	4. Jack

Thank you Spamurai, debcole and stargate-princess for reviews.

You guys asked for Jack/Sam moments, so here you go. Hope you like it.

-----------

Jack

-----------

From the beginning, he had had a strange relationship with Janet Frasier that involved glaring and frowning on his part, poking and probing and big needles on hers. But he knew she had enjoyed their banter as much as he had.

Many times he had woken up, his body aching, not quite sure where he was. And always she had been there. Every time. Looking down at him, her eyes filling with relief when her patients became conscious. The gentle touch of her hand bringing him comfort. He never told her that, but she had known.

And then, after he had opened his eyes, their argument would start. And it was always about his demands to get up and see Carter, or Daniel, or Teal´c, if they had been hurt as well. It was Carter he asked about first, every time.

She sighed. It was what she did with him. A lot.

But there had been situations when he had trusted only her, listened only to her.

-----------

"Medical team to the gateroom!"

Janet had rushed through the halls, barking orders to her staff on the way. She stood aside, watching as the gate whooshed open, the airmen cocking their weapons. She looked calm, ready to take in whatever was coming through from that open gate, but inside, she was trembling.

Teal´c stepped through first and turned around, his staff weapon ready to shoot the enemy if one had gone past the other three members of his team and through the gate. A long gash in his arm was bleeding, the blood dripping down on the ramp and through it on the floor, but the jaffa didn´t even blink an eye.

Daniel came next, his wounded leg giving way in and he fell on his knees. "They´re right behind me. Sam´s hurt."

Janet was already by his side, pressing the gauze against his bleeding leg, giving him a worried look as she saw the blood in his shirt. "It´s not mine." He said softly. She nodded her head, her hands running along his body, just to make sure herself that he wasn´t bleeding anywhere else. "I´m fine." He promised, capturing her hand with his own.

She nodded her head again, and their eyes met for a split moment before she saw Jack stepping through, Sam unconscious in his arms.

The iris closed behind them and he fell to his knees, exhausted, but Sam still safely in his arms. Teal´c was the first by his side, offering to take her, but he shook his head. "I´ve got her."

"Colonel." Janet said, kneeling next to them, her eyes focused on Sam. Not getting any response, she looked up. "Colonel, you have to let her go. You have to let her go so I can take care of her." She spoke softly, reaching to touch his shoulder to get his attention.

"Jack, let me take care of her." She said again, her voice now more firm.

He nodded and without a word he let Teal´c lift Sam on the waiting gurneys. Janet followed her out from the gateroom into the infirmary, leaving her nurses to take care of the rest of the team.

In the gateroom the nurses had hovered over him but he had pushed them away and headed into the infirmary. Teal´c helped Daniel up, and ignoring the objections coming from the medical staff, they too followed him.

The nurse trying to clean the wounds on his face and arms finally gave up and gave him a clean cloth so he could at least wipe the blood out. He watched helplessly as the women and men tried to save the life of the woman he so obviously loved. Daniel and Teal´c joined him, silently giving him the support he needed.

After what seemed like hours, he saw Janet pulling her gloves off and walking to them.

"How is she?"

"She´ll be fine." She promised. She gave them no details, but gently ushered them to sit on the beds that were far enough from Sam so they wouldn´t bother the nurses who still worked with her, but close enough for them to see her.

Jack never took his eyes away from the woman who lie on the bed, still unconscious. He listened only half as Janet examined Teal´c before releasing him, his symbiote would heel his wounds faster than any medicine in Earth would.

Daniel sat on his bed watching at his best friend worriedly. They had been hit before, been close to death so many times that he had finally stopped counting. Janet touched gently his arm, examining the small gash before deciding if wasn´t that bad. Her hands touched his wounded leg and he cried out.

"Jesus, Janet!"

"Sorry." She apologized. "It´s not as bad as it looks like, but you are still staying here for the night."

"Aw, come on Janet. I´m fine." He objected, wincing at the pain the same time.

Jack listened him arguing with her for a few more minutes. "Do what the doctor tells you to do."

"Thank you, colonel." Janet smiled. "I´ll be with you in a moment."

He frowned, and shot a glare to the nurse who approached with a tray of instruments. She left the tray on the table and left him alone. "And stop terrorizing my staff, colonel." Janet looked at him over Daniel´s shoulder.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked softly of Daniel as she helped him to lie down on the bed.

He took her hand. "I´m fine." He lied, knowing she could tell anyway. "Just a few scratches."

She nodded, working with the wound in his leg so she wouldn´t have to meet his eyes. It was much more than a few scratches. Finally she looked up to him, her eyes dry even she felt like crying. She had been scared for them, like she always was when they went through the gate. Gently she cupped his cheek with her hand, her thumb running across his lover lip.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But instead she pulled her hand away, and gave him a small smile. "You´re okay here for a minute?"

"I´m fine." He promised, giving her an assuring smile.

She moved to the next bed where Jack O´Neill sat, eyes fixed on the woman a few beds away. "She´s okay?"

"She´ll be fine." Janet repeated her earlier promise. "Now take off your shirt and let me look at that wound."

"Excuses to see me naked." He frowned but pulled off his shirt.

"That´s right, colonel." She grinned and reached to take a needle from the tray. "I just can´t get enough of you."

His eyes narrowed as he saw the needle in her hands. "Now is that necessary? I didn´t see you giving Daniel or Teal´c any shots."

"Oh, stop whining."

He sighed, flinching a little as she stung the needle in his arm. It didn´t hurt, it was more a way to annoy her. "You´re staying here for the night." She said, her voice firm.

"I´m fine."

"Let me be the judge of that, colonel."

He frowned again at her.

But then the look on his face softened as his eyes settled on Carter again.

"Don´t worry about her. She is sleeping because her body needs time to recover. I´ll stay here all night to make sure she´s fine." She told him with a soft, quiet voice. "And so are you." She added, and he turned to look at her, finally understanding why she was keeping him at the infirmary for the night.

He wanted to say something. Thank her. But she just shook her head slightly. No words were needed. She knew.

-----------

He had been wounded in that same battle where Janet Frasier had lost her life. He couldn´t remember anything after being hit, and it had been general Hammond who had told him the news after he had woken up hours later.

His first thought had been Daniel. The man losing again a woman he had so deeply loved. Then Cassie. He had wanted to be there for her when she had heard the news, probably from Sam. But he was forced to stay in bed, his body still recovering.

Sam. She had been crushed. He had seen it when she had sat by his bed in the infirmary. Not talking to him, not touching, just staring at his face, silently praying he would wake up. Her eyes had filled with relief when he had opened his eyes.

"Hey." She had said, a hand reaching to touch his cheek, only for short moment. But it had been enough.

Later when he had been released from the infirmary, she had come to see him. He had known what she had come to tell him. He felt the same. But they couldn´t say the words. And still they knew.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into his embrace, inhaling deep her scent. Giving and taking comfort the both needed.

The memorial service had been nice. He had been watching Cassie, like the others had. And later, he had taken them all home.

They kept on living, they had to. And one day, months after Janet´s death, he was standing in Carter´s lab, watching her as she worked in silence. She turned around, giving him a sad smile.

"You should go home." He said softly. "Get some rest, eat something. Anything but staying here."

She lifted her eyes to look at him, her voice soft when she told that he should leave too.

Yeah, I should, he thought.

"I´ll leave when I´m finished with this." She continued to work with something he didn´t understood.

"Now, Carter." And he moved closer, placing his hand on hers as she started to gather her work to take with her.

They stood like that for a long moment, eyes locked, and he knew she could see everything he felt for in his dark eyes. But everything was so complicated. So unfair to them. And when she took a small step closer to him, leaning in to kiss him, everything seemed right.

The kiss was gentle, soft, almost as if they were testing. But the need for each other, the longing, the waiting, everything they had held back for years soon took over and it turned to more passionate. And only the need of air forced them to pull away, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him

She leaned against him, eyes closed. They were both tired. "Come home with me." Her whispered words didn´t surprise him. And he tightened his hold, and she understood.

The final step had been taken.

And after loving her through the night, watching her sleeping in his arms until the sun started to rise, he left her bed, and quietly sneaked out from the house. He knew Cassie was living with Sam now, and he didn´t want to make the teenager uncomfortable. Though he was almost certain she would just be happy.

He waited her by the elevator, holding a steaming cup of coffee ready. She smiled at him as he offered him the coffee, telling she was late.

"Never." She smiled wider and took the offered cup and headed for her office. He followed her, just to watch her for a moment in silence. And she walked to him and took his hand. It felt good. It felt right.

She let his hand go, but a soft smile stayed on her lips as she looked over his shoulder into the hallway.

Teal´c.

And with a silent nod, the jaffa let them know that he knew, that he understood.

After some time, he glanced at his watch and a sad smile crossed his lips as he left. The drive to Janet´s house didn´t take that long, and he parked the car in front of the house. And then he waited.

Daniel would come out when he was ready.

This day was different than the others when he had waited him. He watched the younger man coming out from the house, closing the door behind him. Maybe for the last time. After that day he would hopefully find a closure.

That beautiful day that should have been the happiest day of all to Daniel and Janet.

This was the day that would have been their wedding day.

-----------

If you have the time, please review. Thank you.


	5. General Hammond

Sorry it took such a long time to update. And thank you all for the nice reviews. Those are much appreciated. -Lia

-----------

General Hammond

-----------

She had come to see him right after the little girl had been brought back to base. One look to her face and he had known what she wanted, but he still asked her to sit down, to wait until he could finish his phone call.

It hadn´t been an easy decision for him to make when he had ordered the girl to be taken down in the abandoned nuclear facility and left alone in the darkness. Both Doctor Frasier and Captain Carter had objected, but it was a decision that had been made.

Captain Carter had disobeyed the orders and stayed with the little girl, earning a lecture from the colonel after they had returned back to base and left Cassandra in the infirmary once again. The three of them had left the infirmary after the little girl had fallen asleep, tucked tightly under warm blankets.

Both Janet and Sam walked in silence, only glancing at each other before separating. Jack offered Janet reassuring smile before following Carter into the locker rooms.

The locker room was empty, and he closed the door after him. He waited for a moment, wanted her to say something. "Sir..." She started, her voice tired after a long day.

"Damn it Carter." He interrupted. "I could have lost y... You could have died down there."

She nodded. He tucked his hands deep in his pockets and sighed, he was tired too. And the airman standing in the doorway let the door close quietly after him. He did not want to interrupt.

In the general´s office, Janet Frasier sat waiting for him to end his call. She ran a hand over her skirt, straightening the dark fabric. She held back a grimace as she thought about her hair she hadn´t had the time to fix. And she knew she looked tired, exhausted.

She sighed quietly.

"How is she, doctor?" Hammond asked when he placed the phone down. "I assume Captain Carter is with her now."

"No, sir. Doctor Jackson is there. Captain Carter... she´s with Colonel O´Neill."

"I see." The old general said and leaned back in his chair. Of course she would be with him.

"Sir." She started. "I want to adopt her."

"Captain Carter?" Hammond asked his eyes twinkling.

"No, sir." Janet chuckled and relaxed a little like he had expected her to do. "Cassie. I want to adopt Cassandra."

He didn´t say anything, letting her to speak, convince him that she was capable and willing to do that. That this was what she wanted. It wasn´t something she just decided, but something had just happened when she had attended the young child. She had been ready to fight for the girl, like a mother would fight for her child.

"I can´t promise anything." He said gently. "But I´ll do my best."

She looked surprised. "I... um, I... Thank you, sir." She said.

He nodded his head, and she stood up. "Thank you, general." She said again before leaving the room and returning back to the infirmary where Daniel Jackson sat next to the sleeping girl.

And some weeks later, when he had called the doctor in to his office to sign the official adoption paper, the look on her face proved he had made a right decision. And now, Cassandra had become legally a part of their big family.

Daniel Jackson had soon taken a role of a father, probably not even realizing it. The rest of them were aunts and uncles to the little girl who now proudly called Janet her mother.

But when Tok´ra Jolinar had possessed Carter, and threatened to kill her, Cassie had been afraid of the woman she had trusted from the beginning, it wasn´t her mother, or Daniel she had turned to. Only Jack O´Neill had been the one she had trusted enough. He had been the only one she had known who would save Sam.

Years had passed and she had soon turned fifteen. She was no longer a little girl who liked to sit on their laps, asking them to tell stories and play with her. She was now a teenager who sighed and frowned at them and dated boys, much to their annoyance.

Then she had fallen sick. And her mother had fought for her like no one else had. And after a long battle, she had won the fight and got better.

Hammond hadn´t been surprised to find out that Doctor Frasier and Daniel Jackson were dating. He knew probably everything that happened in his base.

Not even "We´re getting married" coming from Daniel in the middle of the briefing didn´t surprise him. He hadn´t known that, but he was expecting it. He had watched in silence as the rest of the team had congratulate him, Major Carter hugging him tight, whispering something that made him smile in his ear, colonel O´Neill and Teal´c both smiling, but giving him a pat on his back and more manly hug.

And then, without a warning, Janet had lost her life in the middle of the battle field, saving one life, and dying herself in the arms of Daniel who had loved her more than his life itself.

It just hadn´t been fair. Daniel´s life had been crushed cruelly, every dream and all their hopes they had had for the future now gone with her.

General had been in the infirmary, offering the last tribute to the woman who had been a part of the family. To the doctor who had saved the lives of the man and woman of the base so many times. And to the mother, whose daughter was now being brought to the base.

"We´ll take care of her." He promised quietly, fighting against the sorrow he felt.

Cassie was sitting in her own room, Major Carter next to her, offering her comfort and love. He nodded to the major who looked back at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She left the room to see O´Neill, to be with him because he was everything to her, everything she had.

Yes, he knew that. Had known for the longest time. It was obvious, no matter how hard they tried to fight against it. "You can´t fight against love," his wife had said once when she had watched them one warm night at their backyard where they stood barbequing.

But they owed their existence to so much. The air force did, the United States of America did, hell, the whole word owed them everything. It was only a small part of what they owed them to let them be together.

Cassie smiled sadly at Davis who had only come to offer her his regrets, even knowing it would not help her with her pain. Hammond sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She started to cry. Heart breaking sobs shook her whole body and she clung to him, like there was no tomorrow. "Why?" She repeated over and over again. "Why her?"

He had no answer to her.

"Where´s dad?" She asked a little later when she was no longer crying and tears had dried on her cheeks.

"He´s fine, Cassie. Don´t worry about him." Hammond replied, knowing his words that were meant for comfort were lies because he did not know where Daniel Jackson was.

He felt her nodding her head against his chest. "Can I see her?" She asked with a small voice.

"Of course." He promised smoothing her long silky hair. "But first I want you to rest for a while, okay?"

She nodded again. She was too tired to argue back.

He helped her to lie down on the bed and pulled a shawl over her. She closed her eyes and a few fresh tears escaped from her closed lids. "I want her back." She whispered sadly. He sat next to her in silence, smoothing her hair until her breathing changed, became even, and she fell in a deep sleep.

He took her home later that night, after she had seen her mother. Daniel Jackson was too distracted, too lost to take care of her that moment. Colonel, even awake now, was still lying in the infirmary and Major Carter, too worried over Jack and too lost over death of her best friend.

His wife was waiting them by the door and she took Cassie under her care as soon as they arrived. She didn´t force her to eat, or talk, just sat with her, offering her what she needed; closeness.

The memorial service was placed a few days later, and his eyes followed worriedly where ever Cassie went. And he saw Jack walking to Carter´s side, his hand finding hers.

-----------

Now, months later, sun was shining bright even it was still early when he left his house. He leaned to kiss his wife on the cheek and she looked up to him, reaching to take his hand. "Tell him we love him." She said softly.

He arrived at the base, nodding his head to his staff who silently frowned at the almost sad look on his face. He walked in his office and closed the door after him. He had some time before the first meeting of the day.

Glancing around his office which he had occupied several years, he saw the framed pictures on the walls where he stood with the most important people of this world, and some others. On his desk were a picture of his wife and a few pictures of his children and granddaughters.

And next to those pictures, was a picture of young Cassandra Frasier. The girl who had come into their life some years ago and now had a special place in the old general´s heart.

He glanced at his wrist watch. SG-1 was probably waiting him in the briefing room. Major Carter and Teal´c at least. He suspected that Colonel O´Neill was picking up Daniel, like he had done so many times before.

Standing up his eyes settled on the calendar that was opened on his desk, the date was circled. No writing had been needed. It would have been hard to forget, he had thought. He had thought there would have been lots of talking and all those things women did before their wedding day. It should have all happen there in the base, to drive the men crazy.

But it never happened. Not to Daniel and Janet.

This was the day that would have been their wedding day.

-----------

If you have the time, please review. One more chapter to come...


	6. Cassandra, later

Cassandra, later

-----------

It´s been eight years since Mom died. For eight long years I have missed her every day, but especially today. I stand in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection and nervously smoothing my hand over the white dress I am wearing.

"You look beautiful." Sam tells me softly and hugs me carefully from behind.

I meet her eyes through the mirror and can only nod because I am too nervous to speak, but I think too that I look beautiful. She knows I´m nervous, and hugs me a little tighter and nods her head, answering my unasked question. Yes, this is the right thing to do. I sigh, and she smiles.

Mom would have agreed. This is the right thing to do. I never doubted my decision, never. But it´s still good to hear Sam saying the words. After all, this is the most important day of my life.

I am getting married today.

My long hair is gathered up, several diamond pins keeping the strands in order. The simple white dress I am wearing is the same mom would have used if she would have married Daniel. She never had the chance, though. But we saved the dress, maybe just for this day who knows, and I am glad we did. The dress is beautiful, and even though mom never used it, it gives me a chance to have something of her close today.

I glance at the ring in my finger and the smile creeps on my lips, like always happens when I´m thinking of Steven.

We have been together for four years. And it was Daniel who introduced us in a first place, and we owe him everything for that. I guess you can say it was love at first sight. He´s an air force major, working at the SGC, and he loves what he does with all his heart. My heart however, aches with worry every time he steps through the gate, but I could never ask him to quit.

Jack, of course, wasn´t all too happy when he found out that I was dating one of his boys, like he likes to call them. But then again, Sophie, his daughter, is only six years old and he´s practically frowning already at the boys in her class. She´s already a heartbreaker, and when she gets older, I´m pretty sure Jack will lock her into her room and keep her there until she´s...well, he´s probably keeping her there forever.

He´s protective over those he loves. And we all roll our eyes, frown and even whine a little, but secretly we love that he cares about us, loves us that much.

A soft knock coming from the door make me turn away from the mirror and look at Sam as she walks open it. Steven is not allowed to see me yet.

"Can we see Cassie now?"

Before I can answer, two little girls run in past their mother and to me.

"Wow, Cassie, you look really pretty." Sophie smiles and carefully touches my dress.

I lean down to kiss the top of her head, just because I love her so much. I was there when she was born, well, not in the very room, but I was standing in the hallway with Daniel and Teal´c.

-----------

"You think it´s gonna last much longer?" I ask, looking first at Daniel and then Teal´c.

"Somebody waiting for you?" Daniel asks.

"Someone did." I smile sweetly, and I can see him narrowing his eyes. It´s fun to tease him, because he really thinks there is no man who is good enough for me in this planet, or any other. "But this is more important."

He looks like he´s going to say something more when the doors open and the tired looking doctor steps out.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel jumps up from his seat.

"Everything´s just fine." The doctor assures and looks back towards the room he had just walked out. "You can go in, but only for a little while."

It helps when you are in the hospital with a bunch of military guys. It gives some privileges. Well, guys who look like military because Daniel and Teal´c are both civilian and an alien in military clothes. So we walk inside the room, and I stop by the door, because the tears are so close to fall and I really don´t want them to see me crying over this.

Jack is sitting on the edge of the bed, his arm protectively over Sam´s shoulders, and she leans against him, looking exhausted but happy.

"Hey." Sam says as she looks up from the baby who lies in her arms.

"Hey." Daniel´s voice is soft as he walks closer and reaches to kiss her cheek before touching Jack´s shoulder. "She´s beautiful." He leans down to look at the baby girl.

Sam tilts her head to see me better and her eyes are asking why I am standing still be the door. "Come on, Cassie." She says softly. "Come to see your goddaughter."

-----------

That was then. This is now.

I sit in front of the mirror now, Sophie sitting next to me, her little sister, Gracie, on my lap.

"Sweetie." Sam sighs as she sees Grace in my lap. "Cassie´s dress will be wrinkled."

"It´s okay." I say and tighten my hold to the little girl and press a soft kiss on her curly hair.

"Where´s your father?" Sam asks and I can´t hold my grin back.

"He´s with Mattie, and grandpa and uncle George." Sophie tells her and then looks at me through the mirror. "When you have your baby, will you still love us?"

I wrap my other arm around her and hug her against my side. "Of course, I always will." I promise her.

"When are you going to have a baby?" Gracie tilts her head backwards to look up to me.

I smile, then look Sam who stands behind me. She knows the answer. "In about seven months." I tell the girls. "But it´s still a secret, you can´t tell anyone."

And both girls nods, and Sam smiles as she reaches to take Gracie from me and lifts her to stand in one of the chairs. The dark curly hair had escaped to frame her small face and Sam pulls the strands back with the pins. Then she kisses her daughter´s face until she´s giggling.

"Sophie." She lifts Gracie down and turns to look at her other daughter. "Can you and Gracie go and see grandpa and tell daddy to come here with uncle Danny?"

Sophie nods and jumps of her seat. She takes her little sister´s hand and leaves the room to search for their father. Gracie turns back by the door and waves at me. I wave back smiling.

-----------

We sit in the kitchen, Sam and I, and listen the rain drumming against the windows, and delighted giggles coming from the living room where Steven plays with the four-year-old Sophie. I lean back in my chair to see what´s going on, but can only hear Steven roaring like a lion and Sophie laughing.

Sam runs her hand over her swollen belly and sighs tiredly. I turn my eyes to her, but she smiles at my worried look.

"I´m just a little tired." She admits.

Jack knew she would be. Even Sophie is a sweet child, she´s still four, and wants her mother´s attention. That´s why Steven and I are here today, like we have been here for the last five days now while Jack´s away in the mission with the SG-1.

"You should get some rest." I suggest softly.

"You don´t mind..." She nods toward the living room and I shook my head.

"She´s my goddaughter. I would love to spend a day with her...again."

Im sure she knows Jack swore us to keep an eye on her. She´s due any day now, and Jack should be back in time, but he still worries. And besides, we are more than glad to help.

"Thanks, Cassie." She says and pushes herself up. The teacup she´s holding comes crashing on the table and she cries out as the contraction hits her long and hard, and doubles with pain.

"Sam." I jump up and knock the chair back.

"God." She whispers and grabs my arm.

"Steven." I call, my voice slightly panicked because it´s Sam who is in so much pain.

Steven is already there, the call of his name barely gone from my lips when he takes control of the situation, and softly, but firmly asks me to take Sophie and get the car ready. And with but one look at Sam he knows she is no condition to walk and he wraps his arms around her and lifts her easily in his arms.

Daniel was already awaiting us at the base where we were told to come when I called him. Everything happened so fast when the medical team took over the situation and wheeled her away that I soon found myself standing in the hallway with Steven and confused Sophie.

I am worried, and after a quick hug and soft words of assurance, Steven takes Sophie and they disappear behind the corner. God, what would I do without that man?

I see Daniel and Teal´c walking to me and I try to read their faces to see if something´s wrong. "Jack´s gonna miss this." I say and Daniel wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean against him for a support.

We don´t have to wait long when the doctor comes out and grins. "She must be the fastest little girl I´ve delivered."

"Can we see them?" I ask and the doctor nods.

"I´ll go and find Steven and Soph." Daniel says and leaves me with Teal´c.

We step inside the infirmary, the room that is so familiar for me for so many different reasons. How many times I have found Steven lying there, wounded, bleeding or unconscious? Both Jack and Daniel had been there so many times that the nurses had finally stopped sighing and frowning and learned to ignore the two whining patients. And of course, my mother had worked there for years.

Sam is lying in one of the beds, holding a little girl in her arms. She smiles as she sees us. "Where´s Sophie?" She asks quietly.

"DanielJackson went to find her." Teal´c says and leans to see the baby better. "She is beautiful."

"Indeed." I say and Teal´c looks at me amused. I grew up with these guys, what else did you expect from me?

"And Jack?"

"Im sure they sent the message." I take my eyes off the child and look at her. "You ok?"

She nods, and without her saying the words I know she´s fine. And as soon as Jack and Sophie are here, she´ll be great.

"This is Grace." She tells us, looking down at her baby. And to our questioning looks she ads. "Because I once had a dream. Grace Patricia."

-----------

I barely hear the knock coming from the door but I hear his voice as he compliments Sam.

"Dad." I say, the word leaving my lips so naturally. And Daniel Jackson gives me a smile that I have rarely seen after my mother died years ago. He stops to look at me, and for the first time that day, I feel the hot tears in the back of my eyes. God how I wish mom would be here to share this day with us.

Sam slips from the room to give us some privacy. I turn to grab a Kleenex and tap my eyes carefully. "You look beautiful." I hear him saying and I glance up to him again.

"Thanks dad." I say, calling him 'dad' second time in a short time. I have called him dad before, not often, but sometimes. Most of the time he´s Daniel or even Danny, but he has always been my dad. Like Janet has always been my mom.

"Is it the time?" I ask, and feel the hundreds of butterflies in my stomach and I sank down back to my chair. I can´t do this. I´m too nervous.

He chuckles quietly, and if I wouldn´t be so damn nervous, I would glare at him. But he simply takes a seat next to me and takes my hand. And he tells me some stories about my mom, the ones I have not heard before, and I don´t even notice the tears that falls down on my cheeks before he gives me another Kleenex.

-----------

I think he has never fallen in love again. I think he loved my mother too much to feel the same for anyone else. But he´s not a lonely grumpy man, he´s pretty much the same Daniel he has always been.

He goes out with the women he likes, but it goes no further. Sarah is there, but only as a friend. They have gone out a few times, but there´s nothing more. First I was worried, then sad, and now I have accepted that he is happy like this.

I have often found him sitting in mom´s grave, talking to her, and sometimes I wonder if he knows more that the rest of us does, because he can stare into the nothingness for the longest time, smiling, and those times, I can´t see the sorrow and sadness in his dark eyes.

Years ago, when it had been only a short time since mom had died, I heard him talking to someone in his office. And first I thought he was talking to the phone, but he wasn´t. I should have not listen, I know I should have walked away, but something in his voice made me hide into the shadows and listen.

It was like a desperate plead when he said 'don´t go' but I didn´t understand the meaning of it. And I still don´t. But he does. And for some reason, that has helped me too.

-----------

"She´s here with you today." He promises as I dry my eyes. And I believe him, after all, he knows these stuff.

"Cassie, it´s time." Sam says from the door and when I look at her, I see she too had been crying.

I nod and stand up, and running my hand over the silky dress I glance to the mirror, and I see mom standing behind me, smiling, and I turn to look at Daniel who smiles at me and then to my mother. I wish I could go and hug her, tell her that I love her and I miss her, but I can´t. And I understand that. I take Daniel´s hand and squeeze it and he squeezes back.

Sam opens the door and Sophie and Gracie are smiling at me, holding small baskets filled with rose pedals. I smile at them in return and glance behind me where mom still stands.

Sam gives me a quick hug, kisses me on the cheek before following her daughters down to the aisle. And as the music starts, Daniel offers me his arm and we start the slow walk toward the altar where Steven stands with his best men. I have to concentrate to my breathing, and without Daniel, my legs would have probably given up long time ago.

Jack is sitting in the first row, holding a ten-month old Matthew in his arms and he gives me a smile that assures me once again that this is right thing to do. I know that, I just might have forgotten it while trying to remember how to breathe. Sam takes her seat next to her husband and ushers her little girls to sit next to her. Jack reaches to take his wife´s hand and she turns to look at him for a short moment before they look back to me.

I smile, and then turn my attention to the man who is waiting for me in the altar. Steven takes a few steps forward to meet me and his eyes are so filled with love that I feel the tears in my eyes again.

And with the people we love the most in the world around us, Steven and I take a leap of faith. We vow to love and honour to each other until death does us part.

The End

-----------

Thank you for reading. And thank you _all_ for your kind reviews.. I was afraid no one liked this angsty story..but you are the best. -Lia


End file.
